


Современная Любовь

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical References, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Redemption
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: «Загвоздка, как полагал Кроули, была в том, что демонам не полагалось хотеть.Или, что ж, строго говоря, это было не совсем верно. Определенные вещи, такие как материальные ценности, развращение невинных и окончательный триумф Ада над Раем, а также, возможно, и Землей, были абсолютно приемлемы. Факт того, что его не особенно заботили все эти вещи, лишь досыпал соли на рану.Вопрос был не в том, чтобы хотеть. Вопрос был в том, чтобы хотеть не те вещи.»Кроули, Азирафель и череда религиозных зданий





	Современная Любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864933) by [punkfaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaery/pseuds/punkfaery). 



> «Трепещут наши жизни, и нет у нас надежды  
> На счастье, большее, чем это, ни большей демонстрации любви,  
> Чем то, как есть мы, или вечер этот,  
> Тих, молчалив, и в котором живы мы  
> В любви обыденной, будто бы одни,  
> Все жизни прочие истерты в деревья и солнечный свет.» – Дуглас Данн
> 
> «Мы знаем друг друга таким ужасным, определенным, безветренным образом. Мы с тобой почти достигли того, что никогда недостижимо: мы сидим в душах друг друга.» - Эдна Миллей

**Париж, 2005 год**

Не то чтобы Кроули планировал брать творческий отпуск.

Если уж на то пошло, он вообще редко когда что-либо планировал. События просто как бы происходили _с_ ним, вроде машин, едущих не в том направлении по улице с односторонним движением, и он разбирался с ними, и обычно все разруливалось неплохо. Но это был абсолютно новый уровень незапланированности. Он не планировал очередной спад так вскоре после первого, и не планировал отправляться из всех возможных мест в чертов _Париж_ , и уж точно не планировал уезжать с Азирафелем, который был все равно что все худшие кошмары сайта TripAdvisor, аккуратно упакованные в вязаную жилетку.

Но поделать было нечего. Экономика в Лондоне рушилась со страшной силой, приведя к возникновению приблизительно 7 000 000 несчастных, погруженных в состояние стресса, финансово неустойчивых горожан, и оба они мало что могли поделать для того, чтобы улучшить (или, в случае Кроули, усугубить) ситуацию, так что они рассудили, что лучшим решением будет ненадолго удалиться. Это был обыкновенный _здравый смысл_. И, кроме того, если ты не способен насладиться стоящей бутылочкой Шардонне в Париже, ты не способен насладиться ей нигде.

Клетчатая скатерть перед ними была заставлена остатками позднего завтрака.

\- Итак, - сказал Кроули. – Солнце сияет, день прекрасный, и у нас есть полный город людей для того, чтобы, как однажды кое-кто крайне мудро охарактеризовал, «позапутывать». Откуда хочешь начать?

\- Нотр-Дам тут довольно близко, - произнес Азирафель с деланным равнодушием.

Кроули не повелся ни чуточки.  
\- Мы были в Нотр-Даме, ангел. Мы были в каждом проклятом соборе в Париже. Они все начинают выглядеть одинаково спустя некоторое время.

\- Ну, я вряд ли ждал, что _ты_ поймешь… - начал Азирафель. А затем, довольно внезапно, прервался.

«Приятный был день», - подумал Кроули. Солнечный свет лился сверху, теплый и непрекращающийся, выцвечивая неровные камни площади до пыльной белизны. В нескольких футах от них велосипедист обогнул подъезжающую машину и подрезал другую, едва избежав столкновения и вызвав хор автомобильных гудков. Кроули рассеянно подумал, он ли вызвал это, и если да, было ли это специально.

\- Прости, мне не стоило, - начал было Азирафель.

\- Да ладно, - сказал Кроули. – Ладно. – Он прикончил остатки своего мохито, слизнул прилипший к нижней губе кусочек листика мяты и улыбнулся. Это была хорошая улыбка. С зубами. Стороннему наблюдателю – фраза, которая охватывала практически все население мира, за исключением одного – она могла даже показаться искренней.

\- Что ж, - произнес Азирафель, заколебавшись. – Если ты _уверен_.

Азирафель был прав – они были близко, не дальше пятнадцатиминутной прогулки вдоль затененной набережной Сены. Лондон был городом Кроули, был им по крайней мере последнюю сотню лет, но для Азирафеля им был Париж, и он знал его географию, как свое священное писание, что означало: на самом деле хорошо. Это было связано не столько (по личному мнению Кроули) с богатыми историческими и культурными слоями города, сколько с обилием маленьких причудливых кондитерских, многие из которых рады были подложить дополнительный макарон в пакет, если привязывались к покупателю. А к Азирафелю люди всегда каким-то образом привязывались.

\- Там служба идет, - сказал Кроули, когда они приблизились, кивнув на табличку. – Тебе повезет, если проберешься.

\- О, - рассеянно произнес Азирафель, - они не станут возражать против меня, я уверен. И, кроме того, я ненадолго. Ты идешь?

\- А… нет, я тут подожду, - сказал Кроули. Он указал на внутренний двор. – Там вон кто-то пытается выдать бирючину за священные пальмовые листья. Если повезет, я смогу подговорить парочку идиотов потратить на нее свои деньги. Кроме того, подобные места всегда вызывают у меня чесотку.

Азирафель одарил его замысловатым взглядом, который на поверхности излучал легкое неодобрение, под ним сочувствие, а под ним нечто совершенно иное, что Кроули не совсем удалось прочесть.  
\- Как пожелаешь, дорогой мой. Я постараюсь побыстрее, - сказал он и отправился присоединиться к скудной горстке людей, слоняющихся у входа.

Оставленный в одиночестве, Кроули прошел в прохладную голубоватую тень собора и, прищурившись, глянул вверх. Высокое сооружение… возвышалось. По-другому и не скажешь. Оно было все равно что гигантский, резной палец, с осуждением воздетый вверх в небеса, загораживая солнце. Он нахмурился на него.

\- Простите? – Произнес голос позади него. – Простите. Пожалуйста. Вы у меня в кадре.

Кроули вздохнул и шагнул в сторону от стены, небрежно пожестикулировав поверх плеча на ходу, превратив всю пленку в дорогом фотоаппарате туриста в баночку расплавленного пластика. Затем он подошел и понаблюдал некоторое время, как продавец бирючины проворачивает свою торговлю, но обнаружил, что не может на самом деле вовлечься. Ему даже не требовалось ничего _делать_ , Б- Кто угодно свидетель – люди сами это с радостью покупали, даже по непомерной цене в три евро за веточку. Все было, как он всегда и думал: дайте людям знаменитую достопримечательность и стойку с дешевым барахлом, и ваш бумажник разбухнет к обеду.

Над головой начали звонить колокола Нотр-Дама, эхом разносясь по площади. Он глянул на часы. Прошло двадцать две минуты.

\- Ты не знаешь, во сколько там служба заканчивается? – спросил он продавца бирючины.

Продавец бирючины на быстром и нетерпеливом французском объяснил, что служба только что началась, и, скорее всего, будет продолжаться еще довольно долго, и не мог бы Кроули пойти поболтать с кем-нибудь еще, пожалуйста, потому что сейчас было пиковое время, и он не мог себе позволить терять клиентов.  
\- Конечно, - произнес Кроули. – Несомненно. Эй, не возражаешь, если я куплю одну, прежде чем уйду? – Он бросил пару евро на стойку, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил особенно свежую веточку бирючины и направился в сторону двери собора.

Он не солгал, когда сказал Азирафелю, что соборы (или, строго говоря, любые религиозные здания) вызывали у него зуд. Просто это был не тот зуд, который испытываешь, когда, например, прикасаешься к освященному предмету или когда проходишь чуть слишком близко к настенному распятию. В воздухе не было ничего, что особенно травмировало бы демонические сущности, не считая ладана, который испытывал даже самых стойких религиозных верующих. Нет, это был иной вид зуда – куда более глубокий и тот, что куда сложнее было оправдать или объяснить.

Собравшись с духом, Кроули открыл дверь и переступил порог.

Внутри было прохладнее и очень темно. Вопреки собственному здравому смыслу, он сдвинул солнечные очки наверх и огляделся, стараясь не вдыхать тяжелый запах ладана и мускуса. Кто-то пел в дальнем конце собора. На латыни, осознал он; звук поднимался по воздуху и повисал в нем, удерживаемый сводчатой кровлей и вращающийся, словно монета. Кроули выждал еще несколько секунд, затем начал медленно пробираться вдоль прохода вперед. Он обнаружил, что неосознанно сгорбился и заставил себя выпрямиться, высматривая в толпе проблеск ангела.

А вот и он.

Он стоял под Окном-Розой слева от хора. Он был так неподвижен, что поначалу Кроули принял его за статую, но любая статуя скорее б умерла, чем надела бы на себя носки с сандалиями, тем более в одном из самых стильных городов мира. Сквозь витражные окна полуденный свет проливался на него, вокруг него, расцвечивая плитку красным, синим и золотым. Вышла бы неплохая картина. Кроули открыл рот, чтобы его окликнуть – и осекся.

Это было нелепо, конечно же. Соборы представляли собой то, что ты в них вкладывал, и в нынешние дни большинство людей вкладывало в них место для фотосъемок. По сути в религиозных зданиях не было ничего особенного; молиться можно было с тем же успехом, что в собственной спальне, что в ризнице. И все же, каким-то неописуемым образом, Азирафель выглядел здесь _к месту_. Он был частью сцены. Удалить его было не более возможно, чем колонны или оконное стекло.

Вокруг него пение достигло крещендо. Азирафель так до сих пор и не пошевелился. Что-то странное разрасталось в горле Кроули, разогревая и сжимая его, словно кусок пищи попал не в то горло. Он тихонько кашлянул, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, и Азирафель повернул голову.

На мгновение он выглядел абсолютно, пугающе чуждым, словно бы его разум блуждал где-то далеко за пределами его тела, оставив позади не более чем слегка потрепанную телесную оболочку в одежде с блошиного рынка. Затем его взгляд сфокусировался и стал знакомым, кающимся.  
\- Кроули! Мой дорогой, мне так жаль… Я, должно быть, совсем потерял счет времени…

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Кроули. Он засунул руки в карманы, ощущая сильную неловкость. – В любом случае, оно не влияет на меня так сильно, как обычно. Должно быть, туристическая индустрия.

\- И все же, позволю себе заметить, прошло уже достаточно времени, - сказал Азирафель. – Уже за полдень – нам следует по максимуму использовать эту погоду.

Они вернулись обратно по проходу, мимо стоек с оплывающими свечами и деревянных статуй святых, терзаемых бесчисленными изобретательными муками. Когда они достигли дверей, Кроули внезапно вспомнил о бирючине. Он сунул ее Азирафелю.  
\- Вот. Приобрел тебе подарок.

\- А. Очень заботливо, - с сомнением произнес Азирафель. – И что именно я должен с ней сделать?

\- Считай это оливковой ветвью, - сказал Кроули. Он одарил Азирафеля острой улыбкой и открыл дверь, впустив треугольник ослепительного солнечного света. Затем он вспомнил про свои солнечные очки и поспешно вновь опустил их, затемняющий и затуманивающий щиток, сквозь который глядел на мир.

  
  


**Константинополь, 1204 год**

Четыре года с начала века, и город был охвачен огнем.

Крестоносцы взобрались по башням стены ночью и теперь рыскали по улицам, словно дикие псы, и резали всякого, кто попадался им на пути – даже своих собственных людей. Повсюду мелькали мечи, ярко блестящие на солнце; повсюду были разбросаны тела погибших, мухи уже начинали собираться стаями.

Торопясь избежать разгара того, что быстро становилось похожим на массовую резню, Кроули проталкивался сквозь бегущих горожан, тщетно разыскивая укрытие. Что-то мягкое раздавилось под его ногой. Он не глянул вниз. Он был достаточно осведомлен, чтобы не смотреть вниз. Над головой небо было угрюмо-серым, темным от пепла. Ему был виден столб дыма – нет, даже больше одного – поднимающегося от зданий вдали, разрастаясь в призрачную мглу.

Краем глаза он заметил темный переулок, относительно свободный от хаоса толкающихся, пихающихся тел, и начал пробиваться к нему. Рука вцепилась в его рукав, детская ручка; он вырвался и продолжил движение. Достигнув переулка, он пригнулся и нырнул в него, придерживаясь рукой за грубую кирпичную стену для равновесия. Ноги у него были странно нетвердыми; каждый шаг грозил опасностью опрокинуться, как будто бы он находился на палубе корабля во время шторма.

Затем он оглянулся и осознал, что в переулке с ним был кто-то еще. Не более чем темный силуэт, но Кроули мгновенно узнал его.  
\- Ты - ! – Начал было он, разрываясь между изумлением и облегчением, но прежде чем он смог закончить, Азирафель приблизился к нему в один стремительный шаг, похожий на атаку змеи, и нанес ему один-единственный удар тыльной стороной руки по правой части лица. 

Было просто иметь дело изо дня в день (или из года в год, или из века в век) с Азирафелем, однажды имевшим честь относиться к херувимам, с учетом того, что звание это было _почетным_ ; люди смотрели на него и видели мягкого человека, которым легко можно воспользоваться, редко углядывая твердость, скрывающуюся внутри. Кроули и сам был повинен в этом, хотя к данному моменту они по большей части провели друг с другом достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что оба представляли собой не совсем то, чем казались. Тем не менее, удар был достаточно мощным, чтобы отбросить его на несколько футов назад и распластать по земле, ударив головой о камень достаточно сильно, чтобы перед глазами вспыхнули зеленоватые искры.

\- За что, - выдавил он, когда в его легкие, наконец, вернулось достаточно воздуха, чтобы говорить, - _черт возьми_ , это было? 

\- Ты знаешь, за что, - прорычал Азирафель. Он приблизился к Кроули и теперь стоял над ним, темной и нечеловеческой тенью. Кроули уставился на него вверх, ощутив совершенно непривычный укол страха. Азирафель не раз всаживал в него меч во времена зарождения их дружбы, но он считал (возможно, по глупости), что они уже оставили все это позади. По всей видимости, им все еще надо было над этим работать.

\- Это твоих рук дело, - произнес Азирафель. Его окружало легкое потрескивание, скорее ощущаемое, чем доступное глазу. – Не пытайся притворяться, что это не так.

\- Я тут _живу_ , - сказал Кроули. – Что бы я выиграл от того, что пригласил бы сюда толпу фундаменталистов, чтобы они пришли и подожгли это все?

Азирафель на секунду заколебался. Какие бы разногласия ни были у них в прошлом, Кроули редко лгал ему – хотя, стоило признать, что это было в меньшей степени связано с твердым фундаментом доверия, и в большей с тем, что он был просто колоссально неумелым лгуном. Какой бы ни была причина, он видел, что темная энергия вокруг Азирафеля начала угасать.  
\- Кто еще это мог быть? – неуверенно произнес он. – На мили вокруг нет других агентов с твоей стороны.

\- Я же тебе уже говорил, - сказал Кроули, внезапно ощутив смертельную усталость. Он позволил голове упасть обратно на землю; та вибрировала от топота тысяч бегущих ног, тяжелых и лихорадочных ударов ботинок по камню. – Они сами все это с собой делают.

\- Но… - Азирафель осекся, казалось, раздираемый сомнениями.

Кроули почти стало его жаль. Он произнес ровным голосом:  
\- Это не какая-то дурацкая философская война между силами добра и зла, ангел. Это просто война. Она закончится только тогда, когда не останется никого, кто мог бы в ней сражаться.

\- Вижу, ты так же циничен, как и обычно, - сказал Азирафель.

\- Входит в должностные обязанности. Не затруднит подать мне руку?

Азирафель поднял его на ноги. Они встали лицом друг к другу в темном переулке, тишину нарушали лишь отдаленные крики, звон мечей.  
\- Прости, - наконец, произнес Азирафель, - за то, что ударил тебя.

Кроули коснулся рукой затылка и обнаружил мокрые и слипшиеся волосы. Он исцелил его, опустив руку, изучил окрасившиеся в красный пальцы.  
\- Извинения приняты. Почему ты решил, что это был я?

\- Просто… казалось чем-то таким, что ты мог бы сделать, - сказал Азирафель. В его голосе звучало искреннее раскаяние, как ни странно.

\- Они творят это от _вашего_ имени, - указал Кроули и немедленно пожелал, чтобы он этого не говорил. Лицо Азирафеля, казалось, не могло решить, в которую сторону исказиться. Кроули скользнул в сторону, за пределы зоны получения очередного удара – это казалось маловероятным, но лучше было перестраховаться. – Когда ты сюда прибыл? – спросил он.

\- За несколько дней до начала осады, - сказал Азирафель. – Мои люди передали мне, что тут были какие-то неприятности, а после всего этого абсурда в Хризополисе в прошлом году я посчитал, что будет благоразумно разобраться, но я не ожидал… - Он вновь умолк, затем сказал: – Они пытаются уничтожить библиотеку. – В его голосе прозвучала хриплость, которой Кроули не доводилось слышать прежде и которую он надеялся не слышать больше никогда. – Мы должны попасть туда… мы должны помешать им…

Кроули потряс головой.  
\- Их слишком много.

\- Все равно, нам стоит попытаться.

\- Что нам _стоит_ делать, - сказал Кроули, - так это выбираться отсюда. Осада закончилась, как бы там ни было. На западе открытая местность. Или можем найти лодку, покинуть город…

Но даже в то время, пока говорил, он уже знал, что это бесполезно. Выражение лица Азирафеля было твердым, решительным и непоколебимым, несмотря на покрывающий его пепел и тонкую струйку крови, спускающуюся от носа.  
\- Как ты проницательно заметил, это творится нашим именем, - произнес он, в его голосе было даже больше усталости, чем ощущал Кроули. – Кем бы я был, если бы, по крайней мере, не попытался это остановить?

Какой-то части Кроули хотелось до сих пор обладать такой же степенью слепого альтруизма. Другая его часть, которая главным образом была озабочена самосохранением, преклонив колено, благодарила вселенную за то, что он сумел оставить это позади.  
\- Твои похороны, - безэмоционально произнес он. – Идем.

Азирафель бросил на него взгляд, его лицо было печальным и на нем отражалось замешательство.  
\- Я не просил тебя идти со мной.

\- Да, знаю, - сказал Кроули. – Слушай… Я видел, как конники направлялись к центру города меньше двадцати минут назад. Если мы хотим их перехватить, надо двигаться быстро.

Они пробрались по узким улочкам, держась ближе к стенам, чтобы избежать давки тел, спешащих добраться до окраин. «Не то, чтобы им был от этого особый прок», - подумал Кроули. Это был котел с водой, греющийся на высокой температуре, едва не достигая кипения; теперь он наконец запузырился, и на земле не осталось силы, способной этому помешать.

Поблизости возник переполох. Группе бегущих женщин преградил дорогу один из отрядов, облаченных в доспехи, которые когда-то могли быть блестящими, но теперь потускнели под потеками и пятнами побуревшей крови. Азирафель поймал Кроули за руку, чтобы не дать ему пройти дальше.  
\- Ангел, нам надо _идти_ … - сказал Кроули, пытаясь высвободиться, но Азирафель уже накинулся на солдат.

\- Оставьте их в покое, - произнес он, его голос был до того сдавлен от гнева, что стал почти неузнаваем.

\- Мы исполняем волю Божью, - произнес один из крестоносцев и одарил Азирафеля пожелтевшей улыбкой. «Ой-ёй», - подумал Кроули в короткий промежуток времени, пока ничего еще не произошло, - «тебе, пожалуй, не стоило этого произносить». А затем мужчины попадали, как один, как будто бы их ноги подрезали. Женщины сбились в кучку, словно стадо испуганного скота, самая молодая тихонько всхлипывала.  
\- Уходите, - сказал им Азирафель, - выбирайтесь из города, если сможете, - и они послушались, рассеявшись в бегущей толпе. Кроули глядел вниз на мужчин. Тот, что заговорил, до сих пор ухмылялся; между его зубов виднелась кровь. Глаза невидяще уставились в пепельное небо.

\- Это… это… - произнес Азирафель.

\- Да, - мрачно сказал Кроули. – Так и есть. – Он ухватил ангела за рукав и продолжил движение, срезая дорогу по боковой улочке в сторону главной площади.

Когда они вышли, моргая в вязком солнечном свете, их утянули по одной из главных улиц в направлении величественного собора, его скошенные стены были богато украшены барельефами драконов, горгулий и святых, обращавших глаза ввысь в мученической печали. Когда они приблизились, Кроули увидел, что барельефы были изуродованы – многие святые лишились рук и голов, а крест над дверью был переломан надвое. Одна из дверей причудливо свисала с петель.

Кроули невольно шагнул к его входу. В темном просвете, открытом сломанной дверью, он увидел темные силуэты, усыпавшие пол, а под ними еще более темные, разрастающиеся лужи. Они разрубили скамьи в щепки, осквернили алтарь и изуродовали фрески. Азирафель тоже смотрел; Кроули едва было не сказал ему перестать, но осознал, что толку от этого не было.  
\- Мне жаль, - произнес он. Это ощущалось безнадежно недостаточным.

\- Это не твоя вина, - сказал Азирафель, почти зачарованно, и шагнул в прохладную тень разрушенной церкви. Бессильный, Кроули последовал за ним.

Тело священника лежало перед алтарем. Горло ему перерезали от уха до уха, и разрез кроваво ухмылялся им снизу вверх. Он был здесь не единственным, далеко не единственным. Они убили и монахинь тоже. Кроули никогда не был большим поклонником монашек, но надо было обладать особым типом безнравственности, чтобы на самом деле захотеть убить одну из них. В воздухе витал металлический и влажный запах. Кроули осознал, что очень близок к тому, чтобы его стошнило, и несколько раз сглотнул в попытке восстановить контроль над своим пищеварительным трактом.

Азирафель опустился на колени и закрыл глаза священнику, чтобы тот больше не смотрел в темный потолочный свод. Затем вновь встал.  
\- Нам стоит уходить, - произнес он голосом, абсолютно лишенным всякого выражения.

\- Уходить, в смысле...?

\- Ты был прав, - сказал Азирафель. – В этом городе нет ничего, что стоило бы спасать.

Несмотря на то, что он пытался убедить Азирафеля именно в этом факте с самой их встречи, Кроули ощутил неловкость, услышав, как он на самом деле произносит это. Каким-то образом это было не правильно. Он не был уверен в том, как сформулировать это, не совершив полный разворот на 180 градусов, но постарался предпринять попытку.  
\- Я хочу сказать, - произнес он, - это, это ведь на самом деле не _их_ вина, верно? Здешних людей? Они об этом не _просили_. Это не…

\- Что ты пытаешься сказать? – Прервал Азирафель все тем же ужасным безучастным голосом.

\- Если хочешь остаться, тогда оставайся, - сказал Кроули. – Возможно, ты все еще сможешь помочь.

Азирафель покачал головой.  
\- Это бесполезно. Все это.

«Отлично», - подумал Кроули. Он застрял посреди города, который быстро превращался в зону военных действий, был окружен массой натуральных ужасностей, а тот единственный, кто мог бы быть в состоянии хоть с чем-нибудь тут разобраться, был поглощен кризисом веры. Он бездумно ухватил Азирафеля за плечи и встряхнул его.  
\- Эй! Оставайся-ка со мной. Не могу позволить тебе рассыпаться на куски.

Азирафель беспомощно поглядел на него в ответ. Кроули вдруг с неловкостью осознал, как близко они друг к другу, и выпустил его.  
\- Идем, - сказал он. – Отправимся на самоубийство, – это было не самое заманчивое предложение, но на данный момент ничего другого у него не было.

Этого оказалось не достаточно. Азирафель остался стоять там, где был, хотя и начал прикусывать нижнюю губу так, как делал всегда, когда не был уверен, как затронуть деликатную тему или что именно он хочет сказать. Кроули одарил его многозначительным взглядом, барабаня пальцами по ноге в жесте, который, как он надеялся, передавал его желание _двигаться_. Лучше поскорее, если можно.  
\- Ты, должно быть, долго тут прожил, - наконец произнес Азирафель, отведя взгляд в сторону.

Кроули ощутил, что напрягся, и заставил плечи расслабиться, превратив это движение в пожимание плечами.  
\- Несколько лет, несколько десятилетий, какая разница?

\- Значит, люди здесь – они знают тебя. Знали тебя.

\- Некоторые. – Становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее дышать. «Дым», - подумал он, дело почти наверняка было в дыме, в этой пепельной удушливой пелене, пробиравшейся в легкие и делавшей флегму черной. – А зачем мы об этом говорим вообще?

\- Они считали тебя человеком? – сказал Азирафель.

\- Не совсем, - произнес Кроули. Он вдруг содрогнулся и задался вопросом, как это было возможно, что он ощущает _холод_ из всех возможных мест, здесь, погруженный в миазмы зловония, зноя и смерти. – Они считали меня хорошим.

Отдаленный гулкий удар. Требушеты вновь начали обстрел, пытаясь обрушить то, что еще осталось от стен. Они сидели на полу разрушенного собора и слушали взрывы, грохочущие по всему городу, сотрясая здания до самого основания. «До самых, - подумал Кроули, - костей».  
\- Я пойду гляну снаружи, - сказал он и встал. – Никуда не уходи, ладно?

Позади себя он услышал, как Азирафель тихо произнес:  
\- Не уйду.

Сложно было сказать, не видя его лица, но Кроули подумал, что это прозвучало, как обещание.

  
  


**Девон, 1805 год**

\- Она к тебе неравнодушна, знаешь ли, - сказал Азирафель.

Кроули вздрогнул. Он почти позабыл, что Азирафель был здесь. Но, конечно же, должен был быть – он, похоже, вообще никогда не покидал этого проклятого места. Он не представлял, почему; церковь была не особенно симпатичная, хотя, если ты демон, они все были такими.  
\- Вовсе нет, - твердо сказал он. – Ей просто любопытно, вот и все.

\- Уверен, что мне нет необходимости напоминать тебе, - произнес Азирафель голосом, внезапно опустившимся на более серьезный регистр, - что тебе не стоит предпринимать каких-либо действий в связи с этим. – Последние воспитанницы вышли из дверей, болтая и смеясь, их шаги глухо перекликались по деревянному полу.

Кроули в ужасе дернулся.  
\- Предпринимать… ей сколько, шестнадцать? Прояви ко мне хоть какое-то доверие.

\- Мой дорогой мальчик, _проявляю_ , - сказал Азирафель. – Но на мне лежит определенная ответственность, знаешь ли. – Он похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой. Ощущая себя довольно-таки не в своей тарелке, Кроули сел.

\- Как тебе показалась служба? – спросил Азирафель.

\- Дешевка, - сказал Кроули. – Не мог подобрать гимны получше?

\- Я выбрал те, которые, как я посчитал, им знакомы. Скажи мне: что на самом деле ты тут делаешь?

Это был обоснованный вопрос, но Кроули обнаружил, что затрудняется с ответом. Италия была прекрасна, это правда; он сумел найти себе симпатичную виллу с видом на Средиземное море, окруженную оливковыми рощами и расположенную всего лишь в двух милях от города, который стал значительно более раскованным и распутным к тому времени, как он его покинул, по сравнению с тем, когда он впервые его обнаружил. И все же, чего-то не хватало. Возможно, дело было в вине. Итальянцы испытывали необъяснимую любовь к своему Амаро, а Кроули к нему так по-настоящему и не пристрастился.

\- Где еще распространять соблазны, как не здесь? – спросил он в попытке уклониться от ответа и развел руками. – Целая школа подавляемых школьниц-католичек, которые никогда раньше не видели другого мужчины, кроме старого Отца Корама с его двойным подбородком и потными подмышками? Это все равно что мечта, ставшая явью.

Азирафель одарил его взглядом, который колебался между нежностью и неодобрением.  
\- Разве ты не говорил только что, что у тебя нет на нее планов? Или это была ложь?

\- Им необязательно совершать это, - указал Кроули. – Помыслы, вот, что важно. – Это была, по большей части, правда. Ад занимал довольно расплывчатую позицию по поводу самой идеи прегрешений; в то время как, скажем, _замышлять_ убийство было не совсем то же, что на самом деле _совершить_ его, в том, что касается чистоты души, это все равно оставляло пятно.

\- О, да ладно тебе. Ты провел тут уже почти четыре месяца, и самое большее, что я наблюдал за тобой – это подножки монашкам на пути в класс, - сказал Азирафель. - Просто признайся. Ты слишком сильно скучал по Англии.

Он улыбнулся Кроули, который ощутил, как во рту у него необъяснимо пересохло.  
\- Возможно, ты прав, - признал он. – Но нет ведь никакого вреда в том, чтобы смешивать работу с удовольствием, верно?

\- Конечно, нет, - сказал Азирафель. Затем добавил, слегка чопорно: - Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что если я увижу, что ты переступил черту, мне придется воспрепятствовать тебе. С исключительной предвзятостью, конечно же. 

Кроули рассмеялся. Звук отскакивал от полированного камня.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он, поднимаясь. – Обед? Я угощаю.

Не дожидаясь ответа от Азирафеля, он направился вдоль прохода к открытым дверям. Дождь прекратился, и воздух пах влажностью, новизной и свежестью.

  
  


**Лондон, 2009 год**

А потом был тот раз, когда шел снег.

Не сильный, конечно, но с 1999 года в Лондоне впервые было нечто напоминающее белое Рождество. «Даже остановившиеся часы, - подумал Кроули, - дважды в день оказываются верны». Хотя, если остановившиеся часы были метафорой для Бинга Кросби, это был все равно не сильно хороший результат. Снег падал хлопьями, размером с мотыльков, призрачно подсвечивающимися сиянием, лившимся из арочных окон церкви.

_«Остролист и плющ, когда оба они вырастут»_ , - пел хор.

Был почти час ночи. Кроули огляделся вокруг, приметил скамейку, стоящую лицом к кладбищу и засыпанную выпавшим снегом, и направился к ней. Сойдет для того, чтобы подождать. Среди хора он различил один знакомый голос, выделявшийся поверх остальных, и изо всех сил постарался не прислушиваться к нему. Он осознал, что был пьян сильнее, чем думал – координация была нарушена, и освещенные окна расплывались, когда он глядел на них. Он развеял алкоголь из своего организма, и непроизвольно содрогнулся, когда холодный ночной воздух дал о себе знать, проникнув в пространство между шеей и шарфом. _«О, солнца восход и бег оленей…»_

Загвоздка, как он полагал, была в том, что демонам не полагалось хотеть.

Или, что ж, _строго говоря_ , это было не совсем верно. Определенные вещи, такие как материальные ценности, развращение невинных и окончательный триумф Ада над Раем, а также, возможно, и Землей, были абсолютно приемлемы. Факт того, что его не особенно заботили все эти вещи, лишь досыпал соли на рану.

Вопрос был не в том, чтобы хотеть. Вопрос был в том, чтобы хотеть не те вещи.

Пение завершилось, и он услышал, как слегка фальшиво загнусавил орган, возвещая окончание службы. Двойные двери распахнулись, выпуская поток прихожан, многие из которых явно до сих пор были навеселе после вечерних празднеств. Полночная месса в канун Рождества была одним из тех редких случаев, когда можно было прийти на церковную службу и обнаружить половину присутствующих в стельку пьяными.

Он приблизился и вошел, огибая отставших и просматривая их в поисках единственного знакомого лица. Спустя секунду - другую он его обнаружил, тот был увлечен разговором с пожилой дамой, которую Кроули смутно припомнил с прошлогодней службы. «Вдова», - подумал он, хотя по ее улыбке об этом было не догадаться. Он подождал, пока Азирафель не помашет ей на прощание, затем подошел к нему сзади.  
\- Сюрприз, - сказал он.

Азирафель обернулся, и удивленное выражение его лица сменилось радостью.  
\- Кроули! Я и не думал, что ты планируешь прийти в этом году. Ты никогда раньше не приходил.

Он пожал плечами.  
\- Времена меняются. – Скамьи теперь уже освободились. Он подошел к одной и сел. Эта часть будет сложной. Между ними все было… странно после всех этих дел с Апоканебылом или Армагенетом, или каким бы еще содержательным титулом вы бы не хотели его наградить. Это был не столько даже слон в комнате, сколько гигантское ископаемое мезозойской эры, которое много лет пролежало наполовину погребенное, и вот только недавно один юный рьяный палеонтолог его откопал, что заставило всех присутствующих протереть глаза и удивиться, как, черт возьми, они умудрились не замечать этого раньше.

\- Боюсь, ты пропустил службу, - сказал Азирафель, неуверенно наблюдая за ним.

\- Неа, не пропустил. Я был снаружи. Застал большую часть, хотя, должен заметить, я остался не в восторге от проповеди. Как думаешь, викарий не прикладывался к вину для причащения? Он был как будто бы слегка не в себе, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Азирафель подавил смешок, усаживаясь рядом с ним.  
\- Очень может быть. – Он бросил на него быстрый проницательный взгляд. – Ты кажешься непривычно задумчивым. Поделишься?

\- Смотри, не унесешь, - сказал Кроули.

Азирафель медленно кивнул.  
\- Значит, все-таки есть что-то. Я так и думал. – Он пораздумывал мгновение. – Так ты был снаружи все это время? Почему не зашел?

\- Я подумал, возможно, лучше будет подождать, - сказал Кроули и впился пристальным взглядом в собственные колени в отчаянной надежде на то, что Азирафель сложит два и два, чтобы ему не пришлось ничего говорить самому.

По счастливой случайности, так и произошло.

\- О, - очень тихо произнес Азирафель. – О, мой дорогой.

В церкви теперь царила тишина, хотя снаружи до него доносились слабые звуки людей, отправляющихся по домам на ночь. Почти неожиданно Кроули вдруг вспомнились другие церкви – так много, что они начали сливаться в одну, некий палимпсест витражей, дубовых скамей, каменных полов, прогретых солнечным сиянием. Всегда Азирафель. Опаздывающий на службу, ботинки шлепают по полу во время бега, черная мантия хлещет по лодыжкам. Один раз за решеткой исповедальни, наполовину в тени, наполовину нет. Так много мест. И так много неиспользованных возможностей.

Азирафель рядом с ним хранил молчание. Кроули ощутил внезапный порыв поднести руку к лицу, чтобы выяснить, настолько ли оно горячее, как ему кажется. Он удержался и перешел к минимизации ущерба.  
\- Слушай, не обязательно раздувать из мухи слона, ладно? Мы можем просто забыть о…

Азирафель поцеловал его так, будто бы это даже ничего не значило, будто бы они делали что-то обыкновенное, вроде пожатия руки. Это было быстро, с закрытым ртом. Не было фейерверков; земля не сдвинулась с места, не считая своей привычной размеренной орбиты сквозь бесконечное пространство космоса. Что было вместо этого, так это спокойствие, тишина, как будто бы кто-то уронил камень в пруд, и рябь только-только начала разглаживаться.

Он даже не заметил, что закрыл глаза, пока Азирафель не отстранился и не одарил его вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Это ничего?

\- Это кажется, - произнес Кроули, - слегка святотатственным.

Азирафель нахмурился.  
\- Не вижу тому причины. В конце концов, в этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Ну, это… мы. И Левит. Ну, _ты_ знаешь.

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что было ошибкой позволить ему внести эти строки, - сказал Азирафель.

\- В последний раз говорю, это была не моя идея…

\- Давай не будем препираться из-за подобной мелочи, - и Азирафель вновь наклонился к нему, на этот раз медленнее, одной рукой обхватив его лицо сбоку. Кроули растаял, приоткрыл рот под губами Азирафеля и ощутил на своих, как тот издал тихий звук. Они целовались какое-то время, одними лишь плавными движениями друг в друга, пока не услышали, как наверху закрылась дверь. Органист уходил домой.

Кроули уткнулся лицом в место, где шея Азирафеля встречалась с плечом, ощущая – если бы его под дулом пистолета заставили описать это – как будто бы нечто безымянное и давно отсутствовавшее, настолько давно, что он почти позабыл, что оно вообще существовало, наконец вернулось домой.  
\- Пора идти, думаю, - сказал он.

Пальцы Азирафеля лежали на тыльной стороне его шеи, поглаживая волосы.  
\- В книжном есть глинтвейн, - сказал он.

\- С приоритетами у нас все четко, да?

\- Всегда. – Азирафель встал со скамьи, протягивая руку Кроули, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Кроули принял ее и подумал, что здесь, возможно, была какая-то метафора, но он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы особенно задумываться об этом.

Обратно по тропинке они прошли бок о бок. Рука Кроули попала в плен кармана пальто Азирафеля, где было тепло и, к счастью, не было смятых оберток от конфет или платков, а их дыхание образовывало парные облачка на морозном воздухе. Когда они добрались до ворот, Азирафель развернулся и вновь быстро его поцеловал.  
\- Ты как лед, - произнес он, почти в изумлении.

\- Хладнокровный, - сказал Кроули. Он внезапно начал испытывать трудности с дыханием. – Из-за этого, а еще мороз охренеть какой.

Азирафель кивнул и открыл перед ним створку ворот. Они прошли, задержавшись только затем, чтобы Азирафель мог кинуть немного мелочи в ведерко для пожертвований, стоявшее, причудливо накренившись, на столбе ворот. Некоторые вещи не менялись.

\- Ты помнишь Константинополь? – сказал Азирафель, когда они приблизились к главной улице.

Кроули напрягся.  
\- Что именно, - произнес он, но это, на самом деле, не было вопросом. Ему было прекрасно известно, что. Он только не знал, почему Азирафель поднял эту тему именно _сейчас_. У Кроули было нечто вроде мысленного подвала, и частенько – когда происходили определенные вещи, с которыми, как он чувствовал, он не подготовлен иметь дело – он сбрасывал их внутрь, захлопывал дверь и навешивал замки. И там они и оставались, тихо гния во тьме, вроде такого по-настоящему ужасного китайского сервиза, который тебе подарила теща шесть лет назад, покрытого пошлым узором из пионов. «Именно так, - подумал он, - и стоит поступать». Ни забот, ни хлопот. Вот только у Азирафеля была раздражающая привычка беспардонно открывать подвал и вытаскивать вещи наружу, что значило, что вся энергия, потраченная на этот процесс, была попросту потрачена _впустую_. Он свирепо уставился под ноги, заставляя свежевыпавший снег таять в противную серую кашу.

Азирафель вновь заговорил, и он не хотел слушать, но, каким-то образом, не мог удержаться. В любом случае, это, похоже, было по большей части заикание.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать… Собирался сказать, довольно давно… Но все как-то не было… - В движении на дороге возник перерыв, и они перешли, Кроули твердо не поднимал взгляда от земли. – Ты и есть такой, знаешь, - сказал Азирафель, слова наперегонки слетели с его губ, как будто бы он был не в силах сдержать их.

\- Какой?

\- Хороший.

И Азирафель обхватил его рукой за плечи, прижимая к себе и превращая его внезапное безмолвие в тишину, свернувшуюся между ними, словно кошка, теплая и живая.

Спустя мгновение Кроули повторил его жест, и они так и пошли по улице, близко прижавшись друг к другу. Снег летел так быстро, что им трудно было дышать.

  
  


**Париж, 2015 год**

Париж весной – как вам скажет любой поэт – до ужаса затасканное клише. И, как все затасканные клише, это на самом деле нужно испытать, прежде чем поймешь, почему оно в принципе превратилось в клише. Может, город и просуществовал несколько сотен лет, но казалось, будто бы он только-только пробудился; в воздухе витал свежий аромат, словно от яблока, которое в первый раз откусываешь, а из земли навстречу дневному свету начинали несмело проклевываться зеленые ростки.

\- С каждым годом наступает как будто бы все раньше, - задумчиво произнес Азирафель, щурясь на ветви деревьев над головой, провисшие под тяжестью пены вишневых цветов. 

\- Глобальное потепление, - предположил Кроули сквозь полный рот бриоши.

\- Боюсь, ты можешь быть прав. – Азирафель на мгновение принял мрачный вид. Затем вновь поднял взгляд на деревья и повеселел. – Однако, на самом деле, это довольно красиво.

\- Если тебе такое нравится, - сказал Кроули, которому такое втайне нравилось.

В районе полудня они прошлись вдоль набережной Сены, где было куда более многолюдно и шумно, чем Кроули запомнилось, хотя оттого не менее красиво. Он хотел было справиться о времени, когда колокола Нотр-Дама его опередили, отбив час в регистре, слышном даже за два километра.

\- Много времени прошло, не правда ли? – Азирафель огляделся, чуть прищурившись, когда из-за покрывала облака выглянуло солнце. – Не _сравнительно_ говоря, конечно же, но ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Десять лет, - сказал Кроули. – Отличное круглое число. Нам стоит отметить.

\- О, - произнес Азирафель, - уверен, я что-нибудь придумаю. – Он одарил Кроули взглядом, который на ком-то другом можно было бы охарактеризовать, как шаловливый. Кроули внезапно нашел носки своих ботинок крайне занимательными и рассматривал их на протяжении следующей минуты или около того, все это время надеясь, что внезапный румянец, приливший к его щекам, мог сойти за следствие жары.

Они прошли мимо Моста Архиепархии, его металлические перила как обычно были увешаны несколькими сотнями тысяч навесных замочков. Усатый молодой человек снабжал ими с прилавка у передней части моста. На пыльной ткани были разложены висячие замки, а также ручки и приспособления для гравировки. Кроули глянул на Азирафеля, увидел выражение его лица и сказал:  
\- _Нет_.

\- Разве ты не сказал только что, что нам стоит отметить?

\- Я не такое отмечание имел в виду, - довольно уныло произнес Кроули.

\- Мы ведь бессмертны, - сказал Азирафель, с крайне французской выразительностью пожимая плечами. – Нет причин не увековечить себя в художественной форме.

В этом утверждении было по крайней мере двадцать несостыковок, и Кроули пытался выбрать из них любимую, когда Азирафель схватил его за руку и подтащил к столику, где вступил с торговцем в жаркий спор, состоявший, казалось, из сплошного жестикулирования, тыканья пальцем и возмущенных возгласов. Спустя несколько минут всего этого мужчина вскинул руками, сдаваясь, и Азирафель бросил несколько монет на столик и обернулся к Кроули, сверкая улыбкой.

\- Закончил, наконец? – сказал Кроули.

\- Думаю, да. Вот ведь, цены у него просто грабительские, - сказал Азирафель. – Я уж думал, мне ни за что не уговорить его уступить. – Он нахмурился, опустив взгляд на навесной замок, увесистый и окрашенный в бледный ржаво-красный цвет. – По крайней мере, он не забыл дать мне ключ. – Один поворот, другой, и замок со щелчком открылся.

\- Ангел, - сказал Кроули, - будь ты еще хоть чуть-чуть послащавее, тебя выложили бы на блюдо и пытались бы продать в кондитерской.

Азирафель принял оскорбленный вид.

\- _Просто_ говорю, - сказал Кроули. – Это. Ну. Это клише.

\- Как и Париж, - сказал Азирафель. – Особенно весной. В любом случае, с каких это пор ты так озабочен клишированностью? – И он одарил Кроули крайне красноречивым взглядом.

Кроули видел, что он готов был уже произнести что-то о церквях, Рождестве, поцелуях и комбинации этих трех вещей, и поспешно сказал:  
\- Да. Ладно. Куда ты его хочешь прицепить? – Он постарался сказать это как можно более нелюбезно. Пускай это и происходит, но это не причина для того, чтобы притворяться, что он этому _рад_.

Они нашли местечко, ближе к дальнему концу моста, и аккуратно со щелчком подвесили замок. Азирафель вынул маркер из верхнего кармана, затем заколебался. Он глянул на Кроули, который с притворной небрежностью произнес:  
\- Я это сделаю, если хочешь.

Глаза Азирафеля до ужаса просияли, и Кроули добавил:  
\- У тебя почерк хреновый. Я же видел твои налоговые декларации, помнишь?

Ангел опустил взгляд.  
\- Никак не привыкну к ручкам.

Кроули забрал у него маркер.  
\- Когда там перья вышли из моды? 1830-е годы, если память мне не изменяет. Тебе не кажется, что пора бы обновить свои предпочтения?

\- О, просто делай уже, раз уж собрался, - сказал Азирафель.

Кроули снял колпачок с маркера. И замер, сраженный внезапной дилеммой.

Что он должен был написать? Послание было традицией, какое-нибудь шаблонное обещание или заявление, но все это казалось таким _ненужным_. Таким фальшивым. Они проторчали тут тысячи лет, наблюдая, как цивилизации расцветают и угасают, словно свечи, сгорающие до огарка; были друзьями, потом врагами, потом вновь друзьями, а потом чем-то совершенно иным. Каким образом можно было уложить все это в некую шаблонную медиацию о природе любви? Все, что можно было бы сказать, уже было сказано, все, что можно было узнать – узнано. И будущее в любом случае скрывало в себе нечто произвольное, открытую скобку. Он замер в неподвижности, держа руку над замком, словно молоток судьи, готовый упасть.

\- Полагаю, просто наших имен будет достаточно, - произнес Азирафель. Он внимательно наблюдал за Кроули. Он понял. Он _уловил_ это. Каким-то образом это очень утешало.

\- Не, - произнес он, мгновение поразмыслив. – Слишком длинно, - и вывел быстрой и решительной росписью две буквы. А и К. Над А был маленький овал, который, если прищуриться, мог сойти за нимб; К было увенчано двумя штрихами, которые могли бы быть рожками, а могли – царапинами на металле. Много чего можно было бы сказать по поводу классического символизма. – Можешь взять на себя честь, - сказал он и положил ключ в руку Азирафеля.

Азирафель вытянул руку, раскрыл ладонь. Они пронаблюдали, как ключ плюхнулся вниз в Сену и утонул без следа.

\- Что ж, это было относительно безболезненно, - сказал Кроули.

Азирафель тихо согласно хмыкнул, одной рукой теребя рукав пиджака Кроули, и тот вновь задумался о желаниях. Что это означало на самом деле? Дело ведь было не только в людях, хотя одно это уже само по себе было достаточно плохо. Дело было во _всем_. Хотеть вещей, которых ты не можешь иметь, а потом быть достаточно дерзким для того, чтобы на самом деле попытаться удержать их, когда получил. Хотеть быть иным. _Сделаться_ иным, так, чтобы не отнимая, но добавляя. Это было сложное предприятие. В то же время, а разве не все было сложным?

«Ты и есть такой, знаешь, - сказал Азирафель тем вечером, когда они возвращались домой под приглушенным светом уличных фонарей, под снегом, белым и порхающим, словно мотыльки. – Хороший».

Ему хотелось, очень сильно, чтобы это было правдой.

\- Интересно, сколько их там внизу, - произнес ангел, взглядом рассеянно следя за течением.

\- Тысячи, скорее всего. Сотни тысяч.

\- Вряд ли это полезно для рыб, - с сомнением произнес Азирафель.

\- Ну, если хочешь сгонять вытащить его обратно, не стесняйся, - сказал Кроули. Он протянул руку и скользнул ею в ладонь Азирафеля, крепко переплетая их пальцы вместе. – Идем. Давай сходим в Лувр.


End file.
